The Painting
by Midnightslash
Summary: With their return a secret that has been hidden for years is on the edge of coming out. Along with some others. What will Jacob do to keep it safe and hidden. rxr
1. Chapter 1

**Depending on the reviews I get from this. I will decide if I should continue it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not known Twilight...wish I did though T__T**

*********

*************

Stacy is on the side lines with father and Bella by her side. Tears fall down her cheeks and I think if this was in another situation I would have cared. On the other side I see mom being held back by some members of the pack. Mom is shouting and pleading Sam to stop us. I can feel a trail of blood fall down the side of my face. Uriel is in wolf form I can hear his rapid heart beats right in my ears. Launch at each other I cannot help to think this all started with a painting.

Some months ago

Being the first one up I sat by my window painting the view of the dawn sky. In two hours mom is up and cooking breakfast. Quickly I take a shower, get dress, grab my iPod, and hurry down stairs. Normally on days like these we would all be smiling glade to have a little bit of sun. But with the news that hit us late night no one is in the best of moods. Eating in silence I finish quickly leaving the house and headed for the forest.

Later in the day I find Uriel in the clearing where we train. "What do you think he is like?" He ignores my question knowing very well who I mean.

After fail attempts to get him to talk about it we end up training hand-to-hand combat. We are at it for two strait hours and the talking I manage to get among the kicks and blocks doesn't seem to register in his brain. It did not matter what I tell him he will never listen to me in this matter. The Cullen returning to Forks is something Uriel and mom do not like at all. The only ones that know of Uriel and I are Esme and Carlisle, they were the ones that helped mom bring us into this world. After we were born Carlisle manage to move his family so our father's new wife wouldn not find out about us. I think her name was Bella, our mother use to be in love with her. Until he figure out that it wasn't love just the anger that his best friend was in love with a vampire. They were close until she and father married.

How we came to be is the result of a vampire with no self-control. The month before the wedding our father lost his self-control and mom was in the middle of it, at the wrong place at the wrong time. A day before the wedding mom found out that he was pregnant with twins, I am the oldest by four minutes. How? Well, it turns out that very few male werewolves can conceive its rare, but it can happen. Carlisle is a doctor that is how he knows and he is also the father of our father. So as you can see when mom's friends found out a war between the two threaten to break out. Mom was able to stop them, and a secret meeting was held among the leader of the pack, Sam, mom, and Carlisle. Things turned out fine and Sam agreed to allow Carlisle special access to the reserve to help mom with his pregnancy. At the time father and his new wife were gone on their honeymoon, so mom did not have to worry about father finding out us. Unfortunately Carlisle's wife, Esme found out.

You can imagine the shock and happiness she had when finding out that she was going to be a grandmother. She didn't agree with mom about keep us secret from father believing he had the right to know. Carlisle manage to get her to agreed about keeping quiet. Esme wanted to be there for mom with whatever he needed. Mom became concern with what would happen when we were born he didn't want father to know so another meeting was held. The day after we were born Carlisle agreed to move the family Esme was against it. But came to understand that mom wanted to raise us in peace without the worry of father finding out. Still she and Carlisle manage to visit on birthdays how they manage this is beyond me.

Our growing up was a good one it had its bad time. We are half werewolf and half vampire that was one thing that we had to live with. Mom still looks 16 do to the bite father gave him the night he lost control. The bite did more then stopping him form ageing it also has allowed him to go three days without sleep, his heart still beats a little faster then the rate of a human. Physical appearance mom stance at 6'2'', eyes are still dark but dilated, warm to the touch. Mom doesn't have to drink blood to survive to his relief. Its been hard to raise us becoming pregnant at a young age and having to worry about school and doctors. Fortunately we had help from family friends that did not have anything against us.

Things are going to get tough I can feel it. I'm afraid that this may cause problems in our family. Uriel hates our father if not hate then blames him for mom's sadness. He is okay with Carlisle and Esme, huh, go figure. As for me well I can't say that I hate him but still having to see your mom, male or female, late at night in the kitchen table completely exhausted you can't help but blame your father, if you were in my place at least. Thing is Uriel and I have no idea what our father looks like. We don't even know his name. Mom has made sure we have no knowlodge of father. But I think its father's side where me and Uriel get our love for music. It's a wonder I have my iPod on 24/7 mom says I will go deaf pretty soon if I don't let the damn thing rest for a while.

Being the children of a vampire means that we inherit his abilities, but since we are also half werewolf that means that the abilities from our vampire father will change. Father can read minds, a psychic ability, we can also do this, but unlike father we can choose to read peoples minds. We did some research on half breeds, some people use this as a nickname for us, and found out that the abilities the children gain from the vampire parent can develop into other abilities. Without someone to teach us we have had to learn how to control mind reading, and let me tell you it can give you some pretty nasty headaches. Uriel tried to ignore his inherit ability but soon found out that you can't ignore it. You have it so get use to it. There are times when we want to use our abilities but can't.

I hear mom approaching the clearing we are at. Uriel doesn't to lost in the fight we are having right now. "Gabriel! Uriel!" Mom appears between us throwing us to the ground. "Both of you stop right now. Get to the house."

We hurry to the house leaving mom alone in the clearing. We know he is stress and worry and there is nothing we can do to help him but to at least follow his orders.

**Jacob's point of view**

I watch my children head for the house and can't help but worry over them. Carlisle informed me of their returning to Forks. I knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Heading to the house the last 16 years replay in my head. Life hasn't been easy for me but at least I had loyal friend by my side to help me out. My greatest fear is that they will end up hurt by Edward. Gabriel has always wanted to know him and see how his is like. Uriel is curious but tries to hide it. I know he also wants to know more about Edward. Both of them have a little something of Edward in them. Gabriel's love for music, being able to play very instrument she touches, and is a great painter. But she looks more like me tan skin, long black hair, and a temper to match. Uriel has Edwards bronze hair and I think his once emerald green eyes. Uriel to has a temper but Gabriel is the one that can keep it in check. She must have gotten it for Edward's side.

The Cullen returning will surely cause problems among the kids. Kids meaning mine and Edward's. He had a daughter with Bella. I haven't told the kids they have a half sister. I should tell them but I don't want them to get involve with the Cullen family. I'm pretty sure they will find out on their own since the three of them will be going to the same school. I had to transfer Gabriel and Uriel to Forks High after they were getting in too many fights at La Push High with some of the kids from the pack.

Their return is going to cause a lot of tension. I just hope it doesn't split our family apart.

**Uriel's point of view**

I don't see why they have to return here. Forks isn't the only place that rarely get sun. Gabriel tries to make me understand that it might be a good thing they are returning. What good is there in their return? The news of fathers returning has me on edge. Why, I don't know. All my life I have tried to hate him, but for some reason I can't bring myself to. I think Gabriel's words are starting to get to me. Damn her. Why would she think I would want to get to know him. He raped mom. He wasn't here to see us grow up, or to go through the struggles mom went to. Agh! Why is life so complicated?

A knock on the door brings me out of my angry mind. "Uriel can I come in?" Its Gabriel what does she want know?

I unlock the door and she a seat on the chair I have next to the window. For a while I just stare at the ceiling not knowing what to do or what to think about all this. "Come one." Gabriel says stepping out the window.

Times like these I just do what she says. Don't really know why I just do. Before long we're at the diving cliff. "Why are we here?" I'm not sure if I want to know.

"To talk."

Isn't she ever going to quite? "We're not going to talk about father." I nod taking a seat next to her at the cliffs edge.

"Do you remember when we first found out about the pack?" I remembered it was when we found out by some of moms friends didn't like us.

"Remember the promise we made that day here on this very cliff?"

"I remember. We promised no one was going to tear us apart. We would always have each other's back."

"Yeah. That was a stupid promise, huh." It was. I stop the memory from coming not wanting to remember.

**3rd point of view**

The two half breeds sat in silence letting the moon be witness to the start of the tear that she knew was so close to splitting them apart. Inside the forest a creature stared at them praying for their bond as brother and sister to keep them close.

The two softly talked the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Read chapter 1 there have been some changes done to it.**

**WARNING:Mention of Mpreg and baybe some future Mpreg. This will eventually end in an Edward/Jacob pairing (really don't like Bella so there will be little of her in the story) so if you don't like it DON'T READ!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!!!**

**Edward**

As much as I never wanted to return I had to. Fork was the only place my family could find more safety. The night life in the cities were getting tiring. There were not many places were we could feed freely without drawing attention to ourselves. National Forests were only limited before the rangers start to notice the decline in animal population.

Still this was not the only reason I did not want to return. I committed a crime which ruined the life of someone I never had the intention of hurting. I still don't know how I came about to committing it. Over a 100 years of perfect self control it only took one little slip to ruin it. What he was doing near Forks I never knew he was just there. Jacob Black was the one that paid the hardest for my crime. To this day I wonder by he never use this to stop me for marrying Bella. Yet he never spoke a word just kept quiet.

Now I am paying for that crime as my marriage with Bella is on the rock. She and I have become distant. We no longer have that spark we had in our relationship when she was human. Her scent no longer sings to me like it use to. "Dad!"

Stacy's voice snaps me out of my mind. "Sorry sweet heart what were you saying?"

**Stacy**

"Nothing Dad I'll talk to mom about it." He only nods wondering back inside his head as I head out to find mom.

Moving to this town is a new thing for me. It's not like other places I have lived at. Still one shouldn't complain when your a vampire or half vampire like me. There are times when I need to drink blood but that is only three to five times a year. Yesterday was my second feeding of blood and my other one will not be for another while.

Living here is more comfortable since we don't having to worry about being found about. This place rarely gets any sun making it an ideal place for my family. I don't know why but every time I think about my family, mainly my dad, I think about Gabriel and Uriel Stone(1). Something is off about those two that has me on edge to know what. Some how I have managed to get on their bad side during the months I have been here.

Wondering about them I find myself in the study room that belongs to my grandfather, Carlisle. There are many books about our kind and others. "Can I help you with something Stacy?"

"Do you know where I can find my mom?"

"No. Try asking you father." Like that will help

I leave heading for my room since I can't find mom, and dad is to busy in the depths of his mind to listen. It takes only seconds for me to get beyond bore. Damn it its a Friday night and I have nothing to do. Looking around the room my eyes land on the purple envelope Lisa McCarter had given me in world history class. I hadn't pay much attention to it since that is one of the few classes I have with the Stone twins. I get distracted with them just being there that I hardly pay attention to anything else, its a wonder how I'm passing the class.

The envelope contains a invitation to a party. All the information I needed was there now just the matter of how I was going without being notice. Lets see aunt Alice and Rosalie are out shopping. Uncle Emmett and Jasper are off hunting. That leaves mom nowhere to be found, dad in his room lost in his mind, Carlisle in the studyroom busy with something medical, and grandma probably in the kitchen making me dinner. Carlisle and dad will probably too busy to notice me leave. Grandma gets lost in cooking. Okay I'll go out the front door should be safe.

In minutes I'm shower, dress, and out the door. That wasn't so hard they didn't even hear me leave. Now off to the party.

**Gabriel**

Our sister. We have a sister. When in the fucking name of all that is sane did we have a sister. Will someone please answer me that. I was so close to losing control of my temper the second I found out. Uriel on the other hand was ready to attack the first person so looked at him funny. It was mom's scare and teary face that got me to calm down when we confronted him about it. I hated myself for causing pain to my mother. He should have told us. Why didn't he tell us about her?

I can't believe I was so stupid to think if I waited out my time I could have gotten close to father. I was so stupid to think he would think twice about the consequences of what he did to mom. Of cause he was going to have children I was stupid to think he wouldn't. His wife was human at the time they married

God I can't believe this. What was I thinking? They must be one big, happy family. _She_ must be beyond happy to have her mother and father there beside her. I hate her. Uriel was right I should have not gotten my hopes up

All that happen about a few weeks after fathers returned. At least Uriel and I are some what on the same page about dad and his family. Uriel now truly hates them all. I on the other had don't know what to think at this point.

This is insane. So father has a daughter that's fine I don't care. Within second I burst in Uriel's room the door slams hard on the wall.

**Uriel**

Well they did it. They manage to make a wedge in the family. Gabriel doesn't leave her room unless its for school, bathroom, and to eat. Mom has tried to talk to her tried to make her understand it was for the best. I'm glade mom made sure we know nothing about father it makes the pain a lot less.

Its the sound of my door slamming into the wall that nearly give me a heart attack "What the hell?!"

"We're going out. Get dress."

**3rd point of view**

Leaving her brother with a confused look Gabriel headed for her room. Uriel didn't question the order being bored out of his mind he needed to get out. The two teens hurried down stairs. Passing their mother each giving him a kiss on the cheek promising not to be out to late.

"Were are we going?" Uriel asked getting Gabriel's prized Chevy Silverado. She had nearly fainted when Carlisle has given it to her.

"To Lisa's party. I'm tired of staying home on Friday nights."

The truck took off at a high speed something about tonight was making them feel a rush of inpatients and excitement. The night was awaiting the turn point to set off a chain of events that would change them. The drive was quick and soon they were being lead to the huge backyard where teens were dance to loud music.

"Hey." Gabriel nodded to the dancing vampire in the crowd.

"Great." Uriel groaned displease to see Stacy.

"Lets see where tonight takes us." Gabriel made her way to the dance floor.

The turn of the night was made when the first sip of the drink was taken. The three half breeds weren't too much under its toxic influence like the others. With their overly develop hearing the three teens heard the sound of sirens heading towards the house. Gabriel and Stacy jumped down from the small stage they found themselves in. Stacy being half human was the most affect of the three. Taking her in her arms Gabriel settle her in the truck. Searching around her Gabriel was able to find the keys to her car. Tossing them to Uriel who nodded in understanding took Stacy's MKZ.

They were a good distance when they passed by the cruisers that were heading to Lisa's house. A cell phone rang caller ID showing Uriel. "What do we do?"

The rush that was going through Gabriel had her shacking. "Gabriel!"

"I'm thinking damn it!" she whispered harshly.

Looking at the semi-conscious Stacy Gabriel's mind race with many options. "Lets take her home."

"Are you crazy!?" Uriel shouted

"We have no other choice. Besides we don't know where she lives." she hissed.

"What if the pack pickup her scent?"

"They won't. They'll just think its us you know that."

"Fine." Uriel hangs up.

_Okay all we have to do is get pass mom if he is not waiting up for us._ Looking at the radio clock it showed 11:51 p.m. _Damn almost midnight._ Dialing and after two rings someone picked up. "Mom hey."

"Gabriel? Where the hell are you two?"

"On our way. Don't worry mom we're fine." she tried to keep her voice normal.

"Is something wrong? You sound trouble." _Apparently that didn't work._

"No mom just tired. We'll be home in a couple of minutes. You can go rest you sound tired."

"Just a bit. I was worried."

"We're fine honest. Be home in a little bit." She hangs the phone.

Looking over at Stacy she frowns not know why she is doing this for her. Upon arriving at the reserve Gabriel climbs through the window of her room placing Stacy in the far side of her bed. A knock on the door makes her tense up. "Hey, it me." Uriel whispers coming in the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, go to bed."

Lights off and settling in bed beside her sister Gabriel nor Uriel have any idea of the change their lives are about to take.

--

(1) I had to change their name in school so the Cullen don't track them back to the Black family. I mean Billy is too old to have anymore kids. And Jacob's sister well I don't know too much about them so that would only leave Jacob and with his looks there is no way anyone would believe Gabriel andUriel are his kids. He only looks 16 after all.

**Gabriel- Archangel whoes name means "man or hero of God."**

**Uriel- Great archangel whose name means "God is my light."**

--

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel**

_Fear. Fear was taking over my mind. I couldn't feel it in my body, but I could feel it in my mind. I was losing air. My vision is blurry but I can still see the fast moving of trees around me. I hear a voice but the fear and worry in my mind won't let me understand what it's saying. I must have stop since the forest comes into view. The only things unfocused were the blurry figures in front of me. Fear, worry, desperation, and anger hits me hard. The need for air was what finally woke me. But not before Uriel's painful face came into view._

Not waiting to catch my breathe I jump out of bed and head to Uriel's room. Sure enough he is experiencing the same thing I was. I had to cover his mouth and hold him down to keep him quiet. "Uriel It's me, Gabriel." I whisper harshly as he keeps fighting me.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Slowly I turn around to see mom at the door. You have no idea the relief that comes over me that it's not Stacy. At least I can explain this situation to mom . "Another out of mind experience."

Mom rush in trying to calm Uriel down. The out of experience is too much for him to handle. He tries to fight it everytime it happens. I'm not that good with it either and I can feel it start to affect me. This experience is when our power for some reason links to one specific person and we see what they say, and we feel what they feel. At first it was all just on big blur. But slowly the emotions came into play followed by the voices. It only happens in our sleep. Making it hard for us to have a change so work with it.

"Honey you need to stop fighting it. I know you don't want it but please your hurting yourself." _Damnit Uriel listen to mom._

There is only one good thing about all this just one. We can communicate with each other but only for a brief time. _Your going to hurt yourself badly if you don't stop fighting this._

_I don't care. I don't want them._ I can hear him say in his mind. _God my lungs are burning._Oh, no he is panicking. "Mom somethings wrong. He's complaining of chest pain."

Mom has Uriel in his arms. "Gabriel call the hospital. If Carlisle isn't there call him and tell him to get his ass there." He instructs as he rushes down the hall and finally out the door.

Just about to make the call I was hit with a strike of pain in my head. It took a few minutes for it to lessen.

**Carlisle**

We were all soak by the time be we get back to the house. We're been trying to find Stacy all over the place. "Why in the hell can't we find her scent?" Edward is exploding with anger.

"The rain is pouring hard and washing all the air clean. There is no use in trying to pick it up a scent now." His anger isn't letting him think clearly.

My cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"_Grandpa? _" _Gabriel?_

Quietly I head for the study room Esme the only one that notices follows. There have been only a few times when Gabriel as ever called me Grandpa. "Carlisle who is it?"

I gesture for her to quiet down. "Gabriel honey what's wrong." A worry look comes over Esme.

"_It happened again. I call the hospital and they said you weren't there. Mom is taking Uriel there right now. He is still fighting it. This time was worse you need to hurry and get to the hospital._" I don't like the way she sounds.

"Now? Stacy is missing--"

"_She is fine. I'll meet you in the hospital with her. _" she hangs up before I can utter another word.

"What is it? Are they all right?"

"Uriel had another panic attack. I have to get to the hospital." I said heading towards the door.

It isn't good for him to be fight this. With his heart problem and the strain he puts on it could cause his heart to burst. Gabriel has the same problem and although she doesn't fight it as much as Uriel but she is still at risk. The first time this happen it wasn't long for her to join her brother in extreme medical care. They were both lucky they weren't hit with a heart attack. It would have been the end of them.

"Where are you going?" Edward question stops me before I can head out the door.

"Hospital."

"What now? We need to find Stacy! There are other doctors available--"

"Edward! Carlisle has a bigger responsibility to his patients. Your one responsibility is to take care of _your_ daughter. We care for her just as much as you do, but our lives don't revolve around her. Carlisle's main focus right now is to help a child that is at danger of losing his life." We all stood shock staring at Esme.

Never before have I seen her raise her voice at any of the kids. "Carlisle go. We'll stay and find Stacy." Then quietly that no one hears her she whispers, "Go help your grandson."

It didn't take long for me to arrive only three minutes. I knew it would be bad but the scene that greeted me made the situation a lot worse looking then the last time. Nurse are swarming around Uriel hooking him up to monitors, IV's, and such. Taking a better look I notice it wasn't only Uriel Jacob was also being treated. "Dear God!" "Dr. Carlisle!" Looking back there on the floor in pain, soaken wet, and fighting unconsciousness was Gabriel. Stacy wrapped in a blanket was in her arms.

_Did she run all the way over here?_ I didn't have much to ponder the thought. Nurses were already putting her and Stacy in a bed.

**Edward**

I'm left in the porch concentration on finding Stacy's thoughts. She has her mother's talent or a little bit of it. Its no use I can't find her. _"Your one responsibility is to take care of your daughter" _That wasn't even 20 minutes ago. Stacy is my daughter I should have paid more attention to her. _Damn. Stacy sweety where are you?_

I snapped. I know I have because all I can see is the blur of the forest as I run through it. I don't know what the hell came over me. I just ran and the next think I know I'm inside the hospital. It was in complete chaos Carlisle was shouting orders and nurses were swarming everywhere. What was I doing here I didn't know but I knew that I needed to he here. Scanning the situation my eyes fell on the faces of a boy and girl. Both were pale and soaken wet. They were hooked up to heart monitors that were going way to slow for the average human. The nursed disappear out of sight and the boy and girl are all I see. Guilt falls over me as I remember how I stopped Carlisle for coming here and help.

I became lost just looking at them. The boy has light brown skin with a dark drown, almost black, hair color. It fell around his face making his face and chest look pale. I could see his eyes nor the girls, but both had long lashes. The girl has brown color skin. Hair dark as the night. They need my protection. "We're loosing them!" Both heart rate had hit flat line.

It wasn't until a scream was let out that I notice the third person. A person who I knew I would sooner or later some to face. It couldn't be him. But my eye weren't lying to me. There in the far bed trying to escape the swarm of nurses was none other then Jacob Black. In his weak state he was trying to leave the bed hand stretch out towards the two teen who were surrounded by Carlisle, another doctor, and nurses. "Let me go." He still sounded the same. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no._ He kept chanting.

"Gabriel. Uriel." he force the two names out.

"Get those defibrillators here now!" Carlisle's worry voice was still heard over all the shouting.

"Mr. Black please calm down your still every weak." One nurse advised.

"I. Don't. Care." He was still struggling to leave the bed.

"Clear!" THUMP!

Both bodies arched violently off the bed. I can't explain the pain it brought me to see them like this. "Again!" THUMP! Again the bodies jumped violently.

"Gabriel! Uriel!" His voice died at the last word as he fell unconscious.

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black? We need another doctor over here!" One of the nurses yelled.

"_Again!_" THUMP.

I didn't see them that time but I did hear the jump they made. It filled me with anger. THUMP! Protectiveness. THUMP! Possessiveness. THUMP! Self hatred. THUMP! I made the mistake of turning around. Once again they were shock with the defibrillator. I lost it. "**STOP! STOP IT!**" My voice boomed though out the whole hospital. I angrily made my way to them. "Just stop it already." My self hatred was growing.

If it was already to late then let them go on. It was better then sending watts of electricity through their bodies with no hope after the fifth time. It was just torture. Their lifeless faced so young reminded me of Stacy. If I could cry I would be sobbing in the floor right now. They were so young. I just took hold of their hands. At contact it felt like…like… I don't know what it felt like, but it was amazing. For the first time in my life I wish I could cry. Cry for them. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My eyes shot open and dare turned to the monitors. Beatings. Heat beatings.

I could hear the gasps of everyone around me. _It's a miracle!_ Some of them thought. Everything went at fast speed after that. Jacob was put in a room of his own. The two teens were put in a room together. Thinking about them something hit me. Stacy. I had completely forgotten about her.

Just before I could start to hate myself for being an idiot Carlisle sat beside me informing me that Stacy was find. "What! Where is she? What is she doing here? Did something happen to her?"

"Edward clam down she's fine. She's in one of the privet rooms sleeping."

Relief washed over me she was fine. "How did she get here? Who brought her?"

"Gabriel." He didn't say more just stood and left.

There was only one question I wanted to know. Where in the last hours had I completely lost myself?

**3rd person**

Miles away from the hospital a Chevy Silverado and a BMW stood in the middle of the road crushed beyond repair. Neither vehicles held any injure passengers inside them. Sirens were coming in the distance.

A lighten strike gave a second of light to a blond hair figure outside Jacob Black's window.

--

**In New Moon Bella said something to Edward that go me thinking. What if Angela Webster was not the witch. What if it was someone else. Try guessing who. RxR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle**

I don't need to know who is in my office the second I enter it. I still have no idea how he knows of everything that happens to Gabriel and Uriel. Maybe it's because it was baby Gabriel and Uriel who sire him. A baby vampire's venom is very much like baby snakes. They are unable to control their venom when biting. Thank heaven he isn't fully human or there would have been dyer consequence for the twins. He didn't turn into a vampire because of his blood. "How are they?" His frustrated voice came from the corner of my office.

"Fine, but they need rest." I take a seat and gesture for him to do the same.

It was never easy talking to him when it came to the well being of Gabriel and Uriel. He becomes _overly_ protective of them in this case. Yet he seems to hid his emotion very well but that is just to keep them save. He has many enemies that would love to use the twins to get to him. "How bad was it this time?"

"From what Jacob told me they linked to another person. Uriel fought it putting much stress on his heart. Gabriel was the same as last time."

"I try to get here faster but was delay by some... unwanted guest."

His involvement with the twins was not encourage by me. Its not that I don't trust him its just who he is will some day bring trouble for the twins. And to tell the truth Edward's lack of knowledge about his children worries me. With what happened a few hours ago I'm starting to have second thought of keeping this secrete from him. There is a bond among the three of them I am sure it. "He stopped us." I tell him.

"Who did?" He rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Edward."

"Ah, that. It was really something, wasn't it?"

"It was. He just touch their hand and some how brought them back. Could it be that they some how have a connection to him?"

"You mean a bond?" I nod.

He doesn't give an immediate answer, just looks at me. A few seceonds of silence pass between us before he gives an answer. "Its not unheard of. There are many kind of bonds that happen in different ways. Whether one knows it or not."

He straightens in his seat getting a more serious face. "Your return to Forks has cause much worry to the Higher Ups."

"Why?"

The Higher Ups are the seven most powerful witches there are. They have been able to keep themselves hidden from not only humans but also the Volturi. They even have a school for any kind of magical being with powerful powers. Edward and Alice have low level powers that harm no one in any sort of way. They believe that Gabriel and Uriel well develop new powers on the day of their 18 birthday. According to them the day of the twin's birth was also the day it was predicted two powerful beings would come to be. Jacob wanted nothing to do with them and would not allow them to come near the twins. The Higher Ups left but announce they would return on the twin's 18 birthday.

"Their afraid a war will break out between the vampires and werewolves. The Higher Ups have been able to keep the magical world from being discover and they fear that a war will be hard to cover up if any humans were to get involve or killed."

"Why would they think humans would get involve?"

"That's not for me to tell. They have their reasons to believe a human could get involve."

That's when it hits me. The call that I had gotten from Charlie Swan. "The police are trying to find out how Gabriel got to the hospital and where you are."

"Like I said I was delay by some unwanted guest."

"They know you and will start to become aware that you're different. Its been 17 years but you only look 20."

"I know but what did you want me to do? Let those bastards get to their victim?"

"No of course not, but you're going to have to come up with a plan to get yourself out of this one."

"Right, I'm going to see the twins." He doesn't teleport just gets up and leaves out the door.

**Jacob**

_"I have never seen anything like that before. It was truly a miracle he stopped us and took a hold of their hand. Something must have happened at contact because their hearts started again."_

I just couldn't believe Carlisle, but he has no reason to lie to me. But with just a touch of their hands? Can it even be possible?

_"Jacob, I know what he did to you was horrible, but seeing what happened I think Edward has to know the truth."_

_"No."_

_"Jacob listen--"_

_"I said no."_

_"He has a right--"_

_"No, he doesn't. They are my children and that's how things are going to stay."_

_"You can't stop them from wanting to know about their other father."_

_"Heh, they found out Stacy is their sister. You should have seen Gabriel when she found out. Seen the pain, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. She doesn't even know who Edward is and still she hoped ,in his return, things would some how work out and we could be one big, happy family."_

_"How did they find out?"_

_"Teens talk, they listened, and made the connections. Later, they confronted me about it and I told them everything except who Edward was. They didn't ask about him. I don't know what they think of him know."_

_"Jacob this is wrong."_

_"And rape is not. He doesn't deserve to know. Even if I..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I want to be alone."_

I was so close in saying the words that I curse my wolf side for doing. I know we have no control over it, but it wasn't fair he is...no I'm not going to say it. But this is all so fucked up wanting him to stay and wanting him to die for what he did to me. If it wasn't for my children I would have been dead a long time ago. "Ek! Ek! I'm a dolphin!"

What the hell? Was that Gabriel? On a wheel chair? "Young lady get back here!" That must be the nurse chasing her. God help her.

"Hi!"

Was that blur of white Uriel? "You'll hurt yourself!" And that must be the nurse trying to stop him.

Dear God what are those two up to now? Now, I wasn't surprised Gabriel pass by going crazy on a wheel chair, but Uriel? Well I did need an excuse to leave this horrible room.

**3rd person**

The normal hospital was turned into a race track for the Black a.k.a. Stone twins. Mary Line and Kelly Long were the poor, unfortunate nurses that had to chase them all over the hospital. Making the twins stop, the two nurses found out, was like stopping a train. So the best the two could do was follow to make sure the twins didn't hurt themselves. With all the turns the twins make they soon lost sight of them.

"Lost them." Uriel stated.

"Thanks Sir. Point out the obvious alot. Race you back to mom!" Gabriel said taking her twin by surprise.

"Hey no fair!"

Edward just turned into the hall the two where racing down on. _What are those two doing out of bed? Are they crazy? Their going to do more damage to themselves then whatever got them in this hospital._ "Stop!" He shouted holding out his hands.

With a quick shift of the wheels each twin took to a side to avoid the teen in front of them. They were just about to passing him when they felt their wheel chairs being grab making them fly out of them. Gabriel's head crashed hard into the wall making a sickening crack. Uriel had his arms out to soften the collision but they gave way making him hit his forehead hard.

Jacob had just been making his way up the hall when his children came flying from the left hallway up ahead from him. He whined at the sight and sound of the collision. He is quickly at their side, "Guys, can you hear me?" He hesitates on touching them not wanting to harm them with his touch.

"What happened?"

"I do--" Jacob stopped on seeing who had asked the question._ What is he doing here?_

"Are they okay?"

Looking back both men saw Edward Cullen kneeing down looking at the twins who were losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob**

Edward? Mike? The shock is huge that I don't even notice as nurses and doctors roll in two beds and take my children away. I start to feel light headed this is all taking too much reaction from me, which can't be good. I feel myself hoist up and carry to my room. I try protesting wanting to go where Gabriel and Uriel are. Mike's harsh command shuts me up. He is angry at me I know it why I don't know. One thing I have learn over the years of knowing him is that when he is angry don't give him a reason to take it out on you, that means protesting and whining. Not that I whine just saying. Getting in the room he lays me on the bed. It only takes a few minutes for my body to calm down. As I try getting up Mike pushes me back on the bed. For the moment I obey him not wanting to end up in an argument like last time.

A massive silence passes between us and it's driving me crazy. I want to ask why he is here? Are the Higher Ups behind his arrival here? I want to know but the words are hard to form at the moment. Why is it hard to ask? Because right know I want to know why Edward Cullen, the father of my kids, is here. I ponder this for several minutes. "Why are you here?" I finally ask Mike.

He doesn't answer for a while just sits on the chair next to my bed and frowns. That's one of the things I don't like about him. That silence he creates before answering a question. It always buts me on edge. Makes me think that something bad is heading our way. "I was tracking a shapeshifter. Kill three people in Seattle then headed this way."

"A werewolf?"

"No. A demon shapeshifter."

"Oh. Did you find it?"

"Yeah."

At least he got the damn thing. Mike being a witch was something that came to a shock when the twins had bitten him. "Edward's daughter is here at the hospital. Seems like Gabriel brought her in."

"Gabriel brought Stacy here?"

"So, Carlisle tells me."

I don't like this one bit. Although it does explain why Edward is here. "Did you know Edward brought the twins back from the dead."

What? He was near them. They were dead? Thousands of thoughts cross over my head. "How?" I force the word out.

"I'll tell you what I told Carlisle many kind of bonds or connections happen whether one knows it or not. You are going to have to decide what to do about this. Edward is here now and whether you like it or not he will eventually find out about Gabriel and Uriel. No, don't give me that look. This is too big to keep hidden forever and you know that."

I don't like where this is going. It sounds more like a warning than a fact. "Jacob" his sigh confirms it. "The Higher Ups have seen something that they don't like, and I'm willing to bet my magic that it has something to do with the twins. Whatever they may have thought seven years ago about them has now changed. They don't like it and are starting to view it as a threat to both magical beings and humans."

"Why?" I can't believe this.

"Because the twins are hybrids, but not like any other hybrids. Their passive powers are metamorphosing into active ones. Powerful active ones. They think the powers will manifest until there is nothing left. They may have to do something about it. "

Anger rises inside me that I start to shack trying to keep from changing. "Tell _them,_" I put as much venom into the word as I can. "if they threaten the lives of my children they will find themselves in a war that is sure to break out all over the communities."

Mike didn't say anything else just got up and left.

**Mike**

That answer was expected. Messing with the children of a werewolf comes with some aggressive threats. This was not the way I had plan my returned to Forks. Chasing a demon, getting into a crash, with Gabriel no less, and confront Edward Cullen. Though I do have to admit this is a personal record of mishaps in just 18 hours. Ah, the joy of being a witch and watcher you just have to love it.

The twins are still being looked over by Carlisle so I'm waiting outside their room. Those two are my charges, and I have to make sure they are fine both for my sake and Jacobs.

The twins are strong minded, caring, and careful. I can not see what about them the Higher Ups find threatening. If their powers are growing into active ones then I could train them to control them. Not it ca not just be their powers something is going on with the Higher Ups that has turned their view of Gabriel and Uriel into a bad one. If that is the case I will not be able to protect the twins. Jacob has to tell Edward the truth and if he accepts the twins them maybe there is a chance to help them from the threaten Higher Ups.

The Higher Ups. They were the ones who send me to the reserve that day. They must have change the course of fate to get me there. Who would have thought this is how I would turn out. No really, who would have thought that I, Mike Newton, would be a witch. A witch unknown to the one of the few places that is inhabited by vampires and werewolves. Man was I pissed and scared when I found out. All it took was a bite from a each baby to get my powers to surface. If it hadn't been for my blood killing the venom the twins would have been killed.

Gabriel and Uriel have been on thin ice the moment they were born. Some of the pack members did not want them near their kind. The twins were not completely isolated from the others. Some people, like Sam and Emily, welcomed into their family. Leah as the most accepting of them. She did shock everyone with her kindness towards Gabriel and Uriel. She is also the most protective of them besides me. Thinking of them I wonder if anyone knows that they are here? My guess would be no. I leave to find a phone.

By the sound of his voice I can tell that he at least knows the Black family is missing from their home. I don't tell him much they should be here soon. I hope Edward has left the hospital by then.

**Edward**

That was Mike. Mike Newton from high school. What in the hell is he doing here? No never mind that where is he taking Jacob? I don't know if its the shock of Mike being here and taking Jacob or me just causing this whole mess. I automatically head down the hall towards Stacy's room.

She is awake when I enter. Her expression tells me she knows she is in big trouble. "Dad wait let me explain."

"It better be good."

She started from her escape from the house to blacking out at party. "I thought I told you to always tell me were you are going."

"I know dad, but I didn't think much of it. It was just a party. I didn't know it was going to turn out this way."

"You got drunk, Stacy."

"I didn't know the drinks were spiked."

Who doesn't know the drinks were spiked? They are always spiked at teen parties. "Do you have any idea how worry we all were about you? Especially your mother."

Okay that was a complete lie Bella went hunting and doesn't know about this. I just hope she was informed about it. I sure Alice took care of that. "I'm sorry dad."

"I know you are, but this has really affected my trust in you. Carlisle said you were brought in by Gabriel if believe was her name."

"Gabriel Stone?" She sounds shock.

"I'm not sure if thats her last name." _Wow, I thought she and her brother hated me_, I hear my daughter's thoughts.

Why would this Gabriel person hate her? Stacy was kind, respectful and well liked by others. Now that I think about it I should talk to her. "Stacy go home and get clean up I'll see you there." She nods and I head out to find out what room Gabriel Stone is in.

Gabriel Stone? That doesn't sound right to me for some reason. The nurse at the front is able to get me the room number and I head down the C-wing of the hospital looking for the door with number 333.

**Carlisle**

It should only be a few minutes until the twins regain consciousness. They live in constant danger. If it's not from others doing it's their own. I want to know how the got a hold of the wheel chairs in the first place. Oh good they are waking up. "Turn out the lights."

She must have on nasty headache to be whining. "Gabriel, look at me."

Her eyes seem to be good with focusing on me meaning no head trauma. I ask her to follow my finger she does so with excellent results. Moving on to Uriel he does the same results are good. The only bad thing is a burse on Uriel's forehead and some bruises on Gabriel's arms and side of her forehead. She had put her arm between Uriel and the wall. "What in the world were you two thinking?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Here we go.

"What? Us?" Uriel seems shock.

"We weren't thinking anything."

"Yeah, That guy in the hall did something to cause us to go flying out of our chairs." Uriel added

"What were you two doing racing with the wheel chairs, and don't try to deny it I have already talk to the two nurses assigned to you." That actually sounds believable.

"We...um..."

"Yes." I strain.

Gabriel's sigh means 'okay here is the truth'. "We were bore so nurses offer to take use out just to entertain us. We try walking but we couldn't so the nurses brought in the wheel chairs, and we--"

"We?"

"Fine, I bolted out of the room wanting to have some fun."

Looking at Uriel I waited for his reason. "I was trying to catch up to her, but her and her manipulating ways go me to racing."

"Oh, whatever."

The two break out into an argument. I feel a headache coming one. "Alright! Enough!" They immediately stop their bickering.

"Both your hearts stop beating when you were brought in. I don't like lying to your mother but I think it time for him to know what is really going on with you two."

"What do you mean? You can't tell mom."

"Gabriel your mother was present when your and your brother's heart stopped. What am I suppose to tell him?"

"I don't know just don't tell him our vampire genes are no longer dormant."

"I don't think the excuse of strain on the heart is going to work."

"Why? It worked the other time." Uriel looked angered.

"It just can't."

They look stress out. I don't mean to get them stress, but Jacob has a right to know. It was their fear of Jacob's reaction that stopped me from tell him. I reassure them but they wouldn't hear of it. They by no means wanted their mother to know the vampire genes in their DNA has become active. With the new results of their blood test showed the vampire and werewolf gene are fighting for dominance. This is having some effect to their bodies. They can still live with no beating hearts. It like turning into vampires for just a few minutes. "Can we be the ones to tell mom?"

"At our own time." Uriel adds.

"As long as you tell him." I am sure to sound as serious as I can.

Both nod not looking at me. "Why didn't you tell us we head a sister?"

I am taken back by the question and the pain in Gabriel's voice. Uriel tries to act like he doesn't care but I can tell he does. I don't know what to tell them, and before I am able to say a word the door opens.

**3rd person**

What does one expect when he taunts fate with encounters between the two people that hold each other's hearts without them knowing? Fate makes their paths cross as often as she can. She will also, to make it more fun for her, put in the middle person that might want the love of one of them.

"Lets go." Jacob whispers to Mike.

Mike takes Jacob's hand and helps him down the hall towards Gabriel and Uriel's room. Edward doesn't know where to continue with his task of seeing Gabriel do to the fear that is Jacob's destination too. So like always, he head away from the problem and head toward the safety of his home.

**Hahahahhahahahha! how do you guys like that. I'm fun. X P Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
